Dark Chocolate Heart
by JenRar
Summary: Lula and Tank each have a surprise for the other on Valentine's Day. Babe in the background, but a Tank & Lula story.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not._

~oooOOOooo~

**Dark Chocolate Heart**

~oOo~

**Lula's POV**

"Come on, white girl. We gots some shopping to do!"

Connie laughed as I dragged Stephanie out of the bonds office.

"Lula, slow down! Geez, there are still six days before Valentine's Day. We've got plenty of time to go shopping for gifts."

I couldn't believe what she'd just said. "Steph, are you feeling okay?" I tried to put the back of my hand to her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm just saying, I could have spent another hour in bed, and we still would've had plenty of time at the store today."

Now _that_ sounded more like Steph. with the wanting to spend more time in bed. "Hey, if I had Batman in bed with me, I'd want to stay there, too, but my Tankie was working so he could take the day off. Your husband'll be there when you get home, so relax!"

"Fine, fine." She smiled, thinking about the "husband" bit, I was sure. I swear, she and Batman had been married for almost two years. You'd think she'd be past this already.

"Okay, so whatcha gonna get Batman?" I asked her, turning on the stereo after we got into the Firebird.

"I dunno. I was thinking I'd buy something at Vicky's to wear and make him dinner. Ella's been teaching me for a while, and I have a dish that I can make now that he has no idea about. What about you?"

"Oooh, girl! Batman will love that. You dressed up in next to nothing and cooking something healthy for him? As for my Tankie, I have no idea what I'm gonna get him yet. That's why I needed you to come with me. I _will_ get something at Vicky's, though." I wiggled my eyebrows, and Steph laughed with me.

I pulled up at the mall, and we headed inside. We went first to Victoria's Secret, and after twenty minutes, Steph called to me from across the store. "Lula, I found the perfect thing for Carlos! Come see!"

I walked over, and sure enough, the black little thing she was holding up was hot enough for Batman. "That's great, white girl! You know those black four-inch heels you have would look _hot_ with that! You go try it on while I find something for me."

I was a little bummed at first, 'cause it was hard for me to find something that fit, but finally, I found it. It was pleated all the way around and had spaghetti straps at the top with a wide lace band at the bottom. It was a loose, flowy style, so it would grace all my curves that Tank loved so much without being too baggy or hiding everything. The color was a platinum silver and would look perfect against my fine, dark skin.

I walked into the dressing area and chose an empty curtained-off room, calling to Steph, "I found mine. Tank's gonna love it!"

"That's great, Lula! As soon as you're done, we can go."

I rolled my eyes and pulled back on my clothes, gathering the lingerie and my purse to go pay.

We both walked out carrying a little VS bag, and as we passed the toy store on the way out of the mall, I screamed, "Stop! Steph, lookit that!"

She looked confused until she saw where I was pointing. "That's perfect for Tank," she said, smiling at me.

I handed her my little bag and went in to buy the gift, coming back out with my arms full.

We made our way to the car, and I stuffed my purchases in back before getting in. After dropping Steph off at RangeMan, I headed to my house to hide the gifts before Tank could get off work.

~oOo~

It was Valentine's Day, and I was nervous. I'd had a hard time picking out a gift for Tank, and I wasn't sure if he'd like it or not. He was coming over after work tonight, and I wanted it to be perfect.

When I had just a few minutes until he was going to be here, I changed into my new outfit and lit all the candles I'd bought the day before. Then I struggled and pulled his gift out of the spare closet, tying a bow around it and putting it on the couch in the living room. I sat down to wait beside it until I heard his key in the door.

"Lula, baby, I'm here," Tank called out to me as he came in the door. He spotted me sitting on the couch, and then he saw my gift. His face split into a huge grin. "Baby! You look amazing!"

I stood up and twirled for him, the babydoll I was wearing swirling around my thighs. "Glad you like it. Happy Valentine's Day!" I picked up the huge teddy bear from the couch and handed it to him. "This reminded me of you. You are my giant teddy bear," I said shyly. Then I pointed at the giant heart the bear was holding. "He comes with a huge dark chocolate heart, and when I saw that, all I could think of was you."

He put the bear down and pulled me into his arms. "They're perfect, Lu. Thank you." He kissed me softly and said, "I got you something, too. I hope you like it."

My jaw dropped when he got down on one knee in front of me.

_Happy Valentine's Day_, I thought, knowing that I was grinning like a fool.


End file.
